1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part for detachably holding and accommodating an electrical part such as a semiconductor device (called as “IC package” hereinlater).
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a known art, there has been provided an IC socket, as “socket for an electrical part” for detachably holding and accommodating an “IC package” as an electrical part.
Such IC socket has a socket body which is provided with an IC package accommodation portion and to which a number of contact pins are arranged so as to contact the terminals of the IC package to thereby establish an electrical connection.
The socket body is further provided with a floating plate, having the IC package accommodation portion, to be vertically movable, the floating plate being formed with a number of through holes into which contact portions formed to the upper end side of the contact pins are inserted, respectively.
When the floating plate with the IC package being mounted thereon is pressed downward, the contact portions of the contact pins abut against, with predetermined contacting pressure, the terminals arranged to the lower surface of the IC package to there achieve the electrical connection therebetween.
In such conventional structure, however, the contact portions of the contact pins are positioned inside the through holes of the floating plate when the floating plate is positioned at its top dead center, so that the dust or like may invade into the through hole from upper portion thereof and stays in a gap between the contact portion of the contact pin and the terminal of the IC package, which may hence result in defective contact therebetween or constitute a bar for smooth relative movement between the contact portion of the contact pin and the floating plate.